


The Dark Devas of Destruction kill Kazuichi Soda

by SayAndArc



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, i think, please help me im not mentally or emotionally stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayAndArc/pseuds/SayAndArc
Summary: Kazuichi deserved it
Relationships: Cham-P/Kazuichi's Collarbone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Dark Devas of Destruction kill Kazuichi Soda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself because I hate Kazuichi sorry not sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+because+I+hate+Kazuichi+sorry+not+sorry).



> HE DESERVED IT  
> oh also warning this contains some graphic description  
> may not be the best but eh

Gundham is sleeping in an epix room yet his devas are still awake. Kazuichi sneaks in with a multi-tool he stole from Nagito in an attempt to kill Gundham, of course the devas notice.  
After about 1 nanosecond (WARNING: GORE-ISH?)  
Kazuichi lies in a mangled heap on the floor, his organs are exposed and his intestines are hanging out next to his broken ribs. His finger were bitten off one by one leaving his bones showing and his eyeballs have been eaten, leaving his eyesockets exposed. His teeth were harvested and made into jewellery, they disguised it as shark teeth instead of human teeth. There's a LOT of pink and the devas start default dancing on Kazuichi while ripping out his hair to add to the pink!  
After Gundham wakes up he is delighted to see Kazuichi dead. Teeth, flesh and eyes gone! As he steps out he sees a small hamster sized wedding with one human-sized chair, supposedly for Gundham. Gundham takes a seat and sees Cham-P walk up to a collarbone dressed in a stunning white gown, he smiles and wipes a small tear from his eye, Cham-P is starting a family! Cham-P slow dances with the collarbone and Gundham walks up to be their best man and he marries them. They all default dance while Gundham watches in pride/disappointment and everyone is happy!  
Except for Kazuichi cause he's dead and can't feel emotions anymore lol get swagged on 

play butterfly soup on itch.io it's good and gay


End file.
